


You are too

by UnorthadoxScribe



Category: Wolf Creek
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gore, Knife Play, Mick Taylor - Freeform, Rape?, Wolf Creek - Freeform, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnorthadoxScribe/pseuds/UnorthadoxScribe
Summary: I don't know what this is tbvvhJust the lustful writings of Mick TaylorTHIS IS VERY VERY EXPLICITI now have a tumblr account where I'll post and take requestshttps://unorthadoxscribe.tumblr.com





	You are too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry :^)
> 
> I now have a tumblr account where I'll post and take requests   
> https://unorthadoxscribe.tumblr.com

Blood and knives and barbed wire and zip ties and fires, death and stalking. Punches and guns too. Swift blows to the stomach or head, bites here and there, bruising the smooth skin. A knife runs down your neck, lightly pushing to draw blood and to satisfy the rough man who had you tied to a crude makeshift rack in his dingy hardly-lit garage. Corpses are disregarded in corners, a woman, a man. Both have their vital regions cut from their lifeless bodies. God. Something must be wrong with you. This is what the man, Mick, who was currently watching you, also thought, but in more vile language. Probably something along the lines of 'Somethin' must be wrong with this cunt's head', but it doesn't stop him from being aroused. You are too. You've been stripped of your shorts, only clad in your oversized sweater, now stained with blood from previous injuries you have sustained to the head and neck. Your nose is probably broken, too. From behind, you hear a low, guttural groan and the unzipping of jeans. This sick bastard is enjoying every moment. But you are too.  
"Fuck me." You breathe, hardly containing your excitement. Mick appears in front of you again, hard length in hand, jerking himself to your vulnerable form. He chuckles. A prickle of apprehension tickles the back of your neck and spine. Soon, he's using the bowie knife on your sweatshirt, cutting the material and ripping it off of you, revealing you, laying you bare to the cool evening outback air. The older man bites his lip and grunts, eyeing you up, thinking of where to start as his erection presses up against your body as he tilts your chin up with the barrel of a gun he just pulled from the holster on his belt. Mick grinned wolfishly and began to pull the trigger slowly, slowly, slowly until pressed all the way down.  
"BANG!" You flinch and whimper. He purses his lips and groans at the pathetic noise. He doesn't want to wait. The wolf wants his prey. Whole. 

Mick doesn't care for your comfort. He goes straight for your neck, biting with his teeth, thrusts violently up into you, hands grabbing at everything he can reach, violating you. He's back at it with his bowie knife, making marks on you, leaving you a total complete mess, not making an effort to hide his vocalisations, but aren't either as you scream in both pain and pleasure, sobbing, spurring him on. 

You're almost in strips. Your and breasts are marked with blood and bruises. He's groaning, complimenting you on your pussy. He's cumming, but it's great because you are too.


End file.
